


Family is Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bat Family, Captivity, Child Abuse, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason only shows up at the end, Kidnapping, Manipulation, No Slash, Orphans, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin was never born, he was stolen. Robin grew from the ashes of a broken boy against his will. Robin represented everything that could be lost.Bruce would heal Dick’s broken wings. By his hand, Dick would become family.No Capes AUDark bat family fic where Bruce chooses to steal his little birds rather than let them come to him.





	1. A New Cage

Dick touched the robin on the wallpaper with his index finger, tracing the wings lightly. Its brown wings had just the right texture, just the right gleam, It looked almost as if it would leap off the wall and fly away at any second. Maybe it’d be able to leave someday, unlike him. 

Slowly, Dick’s finger bent until his nail scratched at the paper. Two weeks. Two weeks he’d been stuck in this stupid room with the stupid birds painted on the wall with the stupid comfy bed and stupid locked door and his stupid heartbeat fluttering fast with fear and his stupid fingernail digging into the wall, stupid stupid stupid-

He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Thinking like that wouldn’t help him escape and find Mr. Hailey, the ringmaster. That’s all he had to do. Dick just had to escape Bruce, find the circus, and make sure that they’d accept him back after what happened...

A wave of nausea made Dick slide off the bed and stumble to the door. ‘I just want to see the sky again, please.” Dick’s thoughts sluggishly, ‘I can’t-‘ The door suddenly slammed open with a bang. Dick jumped so high, his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

“Dick.” A shadow filled the doorway before stepping into Dick’s room. Bruce stood in front of him, smiling slightly, “Come join me for dinner?” 

Dick tried to calm his beating heart. Just looking at Bruce made him feel even worse. “Couldn’t Alfred’ve come and asked me?” He winced inwardly at how small his voice sounded. If there was one thing he thought his parents taught him it was how to be brave... Dick looked down at his feet.

“Tonight’s gonna be special, Dick.” The skin around Bruce’s eyes crinkled as he smiled just a little bit more, “It’s movie night. After dinner, we’re going to get some popcorn and watch something fun.” Bruce looked at Dick expectantly, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction

“I’m not sure,” Dick almost stuttered in reply, “m-maybe I’ll be too tired?”

“Nonsense,” Bruce said, “I stayed up all the time to watch movies when I was a kid.” He voice had an oh so fond twinge to it, leaving Dick feeling uncomfortable. Even after only being stuck there for two weeks, Dick already could tell that Bruce wasn’t an emotional man. The fact that he was even slightly open around Dick left him feeling like he’s seen too much. 

“Alright,” Dick said faintly, “Great.”

“Let’s eat then. I think Alfred made your favorite tonight.” 

——

The table was set beautifully, as it had been for every night of Dick’s stay (except the first couple of days but he tried not to think about that too much).

“Master Richard.” Alfred greeted him pleasantly. His eyes twinkled under the light of the chandelier. 

“Hi...” Dick clenched his tiny fists together and looked at Alfred with the sharpest glare he could manage. The old man always watched him with such warm regard that Dick couldn’t help but resent him. How could he pretend to be so kind and thoughtful when he helped a deluded rich guy kidnap him? 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce’s voice broke through Dick’s building anger, “It all looks perfect.” The man simply nodded. Only the creak of old floorboards followed him as he left the room.

—--

Dinner was familiarly quiet and awkward. The only time that silence was broken was in that first couple of days when Dick yelled and Bruce... Dick quickly shoved a spoonful of pumpkin soup in his mouth. Even after having it a few times, it still surprised Dick that Alfred’s was so good. Almost as good as his mom’s.

“Aren’t you going to eat anymore?” Dick looked up at Bruce sitting next to him. “Wha..?” Dick’s eyebrows smushed together in confusion. “You’ve been staring at your bowl for a couple of minutes.” Bruce pointed out, gesturing to Dick’s bowl with his spoon.

“I’m just not hungry,” Dick replied, not looking up at Bruce. Bruce just stared at him before dropping his spoon back into his bowl.

“Dick...” Bruce’s hand reached across the table towards Dick’s. Brown soup splashed across the table with a clatter as Dick jumped back.

“Please don’t...” he almost whimpered. Dick’s arms crossed as he tried to keep from shivering, “Please...” All he could think about was how much he wished it was his parents touching him instead of this strange man. 

Bruce stared at him for a moment before looking away, blinking quickly in confusion. “You’re my son. Why wouldn’t I touch you?” Bruce stood up from his chair slowly and with a soft sigh. “I know this must still be scary for you,” he moved forward carefully, “but you need to know that I’m here for you,” his hand landed softly on Dick’s shoulder, “I’ll always be here for you.”

Dick shivered even harder but didn’t move away from the touch. He wasn’t up for a punishment tonight... “Now come on.” Bruce smiled softly at him, “Let’s go watch a movie.” 

——

Dick stared open-mouthed at the large in-home theater making Bruce laugh. “I know. It’s a lot for one person. Alfred already started the popcorn machine for us so let’s grab a bucket a sit down.”

After grabbing the popcorn, Dick and Bruce sat down in one of the rows of big, plush seats. Dick looked around as the lights dimmed around them, leaving the room far darker than he would like. The movie hadn’t started yet. It was so quiet. All Dick could hear was his breathing. 

What was happening? He felt so alone in the dark except for that man. That awful man that took him away was there. What would happen in the dark? Would that man kill him? Why weren’t his parents there to protect him? Why? It was too much. The darkness surrounded him, consumed him, hinted at everything that could happen without the protection light could provide. Dick was going to die. He was falling just like his parents, falling falling falling... 

“Dick.” Bruce looked at him with a frown. Only the movie screen turning on illuminated his worn face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Please let me go.” Dick’s voice almost slurred. His mouth felt so numb and tingly he couldn’t seem to move it right. “I want to go home!”

Bruce’s mouth thinned into a straight line, “Maybe you are too tired for this tonight.” He stood up, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Dick walked unsteadily from the theater, Bruce’s firm grip on his hand was the only thing keeping him standing. His breath still came out in soft pants and gulps and his vision seemed to blur in front of him. Dick didn’t even realize he’d gotten to the bedroom until his knees knocked into the mattress.

“Here we go,” Bruce grunted, lifting Dick up into the bed. Dick’s legs flailed for a second and he felt a brief flare of panic in addition to the terror he was already feeling. It faded quickly though once Dick was on the bed safely. Under the soft blankets, Dick’s breath finally started to slow despite itself. He seemed too tired to freak out anymore. Bruce looked down at the sleeping boy and released a slow sigh.

“We’ll watch a movie tomorrow night then.” Bruce started walking to the door but paused, turning back to the lump on the bed. “After all, we have all the time in the world.”  


The last thing Dick heard was the click of a door locking before falling away into oblivion.


	2. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for psychological child abuse! See end notes for details!

Time passed for Dick in a strange mix of slowly waning anxiety and unexpected boredom. He refused to say that he was falling into a routine, but what else could it be when his days all looked the same? Breakfast with Bruce, hours of lessons with Alfred, lunch with Bruce, a few more hours of lessons with Alfred, time spent locked in his room, dinner with Bruce, “family time”, and bedtime. That was it. Dick never got to go outside, never got to see anyone his own age, nothing. He couldn’t help but go stir crazy. He’d never even stayed in one city this long, let alone one house. 

Dick fidgeted at the dinner table, desperately wishing the curtains to the massive bow windows were open. He would do anything just to look out of them and into the Gotham sky... “Do you always daydream during dinner?” Bruce interrupted his rumination with an amused voice. 

Dick tried to stay calm, but nothing could stop his anger from suddenly bubbling up to surface. He gritted his teeth. This man even took the sky from him! Dick looked up at Bruce and glared, “I don’t know, do you always keep kids locked up in your mansion?” 

Any amusement in Bruce’s face disappeared in an instant, leaving him with a deep frown and a wrinkled brow. “Is something wrong?” He asked carefully.

Dick exploded, “Wrong?!? Wrong?! What about this isn’t wrong?! You took me away from my family, my real family, and you don’t know what’s wrong?!” He’d jumped up from the table in an outrage, knocking his chair over, “I want to go back!” 

Bruce sat still as marble. For a heartbeat, the only sound in the room was Dick’s breathing.  
“Even with your parents gone?” Bruce asked quietly as he rose from his chair. His eyes were hard, “Even with no one there to take care of you, to care about you?” 

“Wha-Of course they care about me, the circus is my family!” Dick’s hands moved sporadically in the air as he yelled.

Bruce stepped forward without warning, causing Dick to stumble back, “I don’t appreciate that tone.”

“I hate you! I just want to go home!” Dick practically screamed the words as he continued to back away from Bruce. His breath came faster as fear started to creep up on him. Had Bruce always been so tall?

“I think it’s time for you to go to your room. Or do you need to go back to the closet?” Every step away from him made an even larger shadow fall over Bruce’s face.

“No! Stop!” Dick cried out as Bruce walked towards him. Dick hadn’t been in the closet since he first got to Wayne Manor, and he didn’t want to go back. 

His vision became spotted as his breath came out in sharp pants. He needed to get out of there, fast. Dick’s back bumped against the wall as Bruce continued forward. ‘I can’t go back. I can’t go back. I can’t-‘ Bruce’s hand reached out to brush Dick’s shoulder. Suddenly, as if receiving a moment of clarity, Dick lunged to the side and out of Bruce’s reach. 

Bruce looked at him sharply, “Dick...” That’s when Dick took off running.

Dick’s hip knocked into the dining room table as he stumbled into a sprint. ‘Need to get out, need to get out, need to get out’ The only thing driving him on was the need to survive. Dick knew that if he didn’t get out now, he would die in this house. The pain of knocking into the table was nothing compared to the sudden realization he could die there.

Rooms passed by Dick in a flurry of white wallpaper, paintings, and flower vases. He made one turn and then another and then- wait, where was he going? Bruce never gave Dick much of a chance to explore the manor by himself. He couldn’t tell one hallway from the other, let alone where the front door was. Dick’s panic rose even further as he continued to run through the maze of a manor. He couldn’t tell if Bruce was close behind him, but every echoing footstep shocked him into thinking someone must be following. He needed to hurry. ‘Where is the door?’ Dick’s thoughts spun helplessly as his lungs heaved.

Abruptly, Dick’s feet squeaked on marble flooring instead of sturdy hardwood. He was in a beautiful entryway framed by stairs and lit by a beautiful chandelier. Dick finally paused for a heartbeat as a smile grew on his tired face. He could barely think past the waves of relief flowing through him. ‘I did it!’ He thought triumphantly, staring at the large door only a few feet away from him.

Dick crossed the last few lengths of the entryway, his arm reaching forward... the door opened with a creak before Dick could even touch it. 

“Master Richard,” Alfred Pennyworth stood in the fading evening light. His expression was blank except for the purse of his lips. For a second, Dick thought about kicking him, punching him, doing anything to get past him, but it was too late.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Dick jumped as a hand landed on his left shoulder. Dick slowly turned his neck to see Bruce standing firmly beside him. “I appreciate the help.” 

“Not a problem, Master Bruce.” Alfred stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it with a click. “Would you like me to lead Master Richard to his quarters or...?” Alfred left the question hanging in the air.

Dick gulped. His throat was so dry it made a clicking sound. He didn’t dare say a word in fear of what it would do. Bruce let out a heavy sigh. He drew himself down lower in order to look Dick in the eye, “You won’t have to go in the closet.” Dick closed his eyes, feeling a sick kind of relief at the words. “But,” Dick’s eyes flew open in panic, “you need to apologize.”

Dick’s stomach dropped and, embarrassingly, his eyes went watery with tears. The adrenaline he felt while running was fading quickly. “But,” his voice came out wobbly, “I didn’t do anything wrong.” Droplets started to fall down his cheeks.

Bruce’s eyes went softer at the sob that involuntary left Dick’s throat. “Shh,” Bruce spoke softly as he pulled Dick into a loose hug, “You know it was wrong. All you need to do is apologize.” Bruce pulled back from Dick enough to look him in the eye, “Will you apologize for me, Robin?” Dick wanted to protest against everything Bruce was doing and saying. How could his kidnapper call him Robin, a name only his mom ever used? How could he ask him to apologize when he did nothing wrong? What right did Bruce have to punish him like a kid? But everything in Dick was tired, and he just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to forget this day ever happened. He was also terrified, even if he’d never admit it. Just the thought of what else Bruce could do made his hands shake.

“Okay,” Dick whispered past his tears, “I-I’m sorry.” His blurry eyes stared firmly at the ground. 

“Good.” Bruce squeezed both of Dick’s shoulders briefly before standing up, “Alfred, take Dick to his room.” 

“Of course, sir.” Alfred gently guided Dick away from the door and back into the dark, shadowy house. Dick glanced back at the entryway miserably. He couldn’t help but feel like his last chance of escape, his last hope, had slipped right through his fingers.

——

The light drained away in increments as Alfred closed the door to Dick’s room. Dick stared at it in silence, shivering in the darkness. Slowly, he crept forward to jiggle the knob. Locked. Dick’s head thumped against the door with a sigh. It wasn’t fair. He stayed there for a minute before sliding away from the door, feeling for the corner of his bed. As Dick burrowed under the covers, he wished he could summon more anger. The less angry Dick felt, the more guilty he felt. It was almost like he was betraying his parents. Dick wished he could stay awake and come up with a new plan of escape, but he was just so tired. Dick’s eyes fluttered shut within seconds, and before he knew it, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

——

The next morning, Dick laid on the sheets in an exhausted stupor. It was 8:27 in the morning so he knew that Alfred would come to wake him up in a couple of minutes. Dick just needed some time to regroup, get ready to face Bruce again. Would he still be angry? Dick wished he didn’t care what Bruce thought, but he wanted to be prepared. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ Dick turned it over in his mind for the millionth time before coming to the same conclusion as always: he didn’t know. 

A knock came from the door. Dick quickly sat up just as Alfred entered, a tray of food in hand. Dick felt vaguely sick. The day had just started and already something wasn’t right. “Alfred,” Dick started hesitantly, “Aren’t I supposed to eat breakfast with Bruce?”

“Master Bruce has requested that you stay in your room for the day.” Alfred set the tray down on the nightstand beside Dick’s bed. “Enjoy your breakfast sir.” Alfred turned on his heel to head for the door. 

Dick sat confused for a moment before blurting out, “Wait!” Alfred turned back and looked at Dick expectantly. Dick floundered for a second, trying to figure out how to voice his questions. “What about lessons?” Dick asked weakly. He didn’t really care much for school lessons, especially lessons with Alfred (even if Alfred was a patient and kind teacher... but Dick would never acknowledge that willingly). Despite feeling embarrassed for even asking, Dick bit his lip and waited for Alfred’s response. 

“There will be no lessons until Master Bruce says otherwise.” Alfred went to leave once again, his hand turning the doorknob. 

“What?” Dick yelped and jumped from his position on the bed, desperate to catch Alfred before he left. “What does that mean?!” 

“It means Master Richard,” Alfred sighed and turned around to look Dick in the eye, “that your time will be spent here, in your quarters.”

“So I’m stuck here.” Dick crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes.” Alfred looked at Dick for only a second longer before quickly leaving the room and locking the door behind him. 

A wave of emotion rose up in Dick’s chest, begging for some release. He took a deep breath in. This was fine. So what if Bruce kept him locked in there for a day or two? It was better than eating with his kidnapper or pretending to enjoy “family time.” No, this time in his room would do just nicely. ‘Who knows,’ Dick thought to himself, ‘Maybe I’ll finally come up with a plan to get out of here.’ 

——

The first day spent in his room wasn’t too bad. Dick paced back and forth or laid down on his bed, trying to think up an escape plan. He quickly found himself getting more and more frustrated though. In every single plan, he could see so many flaws, so many things that could go wrong. How was Dick expected to get away from the most powerful man in Gotham city? 

“Calm down,” Dick found himself whispering throughout the day, “You’re a Flying Grayson after all. You can do anything.” That’s what his mom and dad told him at least. From a young age, they’d always taught Dick to believe in himself...

Alfred rushed in with lunch halfway through the day, homemade macaroni and cheese, peas, and a glass of milk making up the tray. “Alfred,” Dick started but Alfred just nodded and left without a word. 

Dick ignored his lunch and sat on the bed. For a moment, all he felt like doing was miserably staring at the robin mural on the wall in front of him. He hated how beautiful it was. The background was a vivid blue gradient surrounded by flowering trees. Their branches curled all the way up to the ceiling, displaying their white blossoms perfectly. The flowers seemed so delicate, Dick felt like he could reach forward and pull them apart with a mere touch. 

Then there were the robins. The five redbreast robins flew through the scene as a group, soaring between the trees. They looked so lifelike and free... Dick looked away and curled up beneath his blankets. Maybe he could take a little nap. Dick didn’t wake up when Alfred came in to bring him dinner. Dick didn’t wake up when Bruce came in and kissed his forehead goodnight. Dick only woke up when the door creaked and the dim morning light entered from the hallway. Alfred was bringing breakfast in once again.

——  


The start of the second day was slightly worse. Dick tried to talk to Alfred over breakfast, but just like during lunch the day before, he stuck stubbornly to formalities. He refused to talk to Dick about anything more than that. ‘That’s okay’ Dick thought firmly to himself as Alfred shut the door behind him, ‘I don’t need his help.’ 

He spent the morning adamantly trying to plan his escape (just like the day before), but he once again found himself at dead end after dead end after dead end. Over and over again, Dick’s mind led him to one ultimate question: What did Bruce really want from him? Dick scoffed at the idea that he wanted Dick to be his “son”. Dick had parents, he had a family, he had- 

Everything in Dick went still and silent. He... didn’t have his parents anymore. ‘They’re gone.’ Dick gulped down the lump forming in his throat. Despite the bad dreams that came almost nightly, Dick sometimes forgot that his parents weren’t out there looking for him. They weren’t waiting for him to come home. He was on his own.

Dick tried to put his mind back on track. Even if no one was searching for him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t just not try to escape. There was still the circus. ‘If nothing else, I’ll wait.’ Dick pursed his lips and nodded to himself, ‘Bruce will have to mess up eventually and I’ll take advantage when he does.’

——

The rest of the day dragged by in a dull, mushy blur. Dick didn’t realize how much he tended to move around until he was stuck in the same place for hours upon hours at a time with no end in sight. Alfred brought in lunch. Alfred brought in dinner. Dick couldn’t even mark the hours passing by because he had no window or watch. All there was was the oppressive silence. He couldn’t even find the sweet release of sleep to ease his worries. Dick’s restlessness kept him tossing and turning until the early hours of the morning.  


——  


On the third day, things got bad. From the moment Dick woke up he knew it wasn’t going to be a good day. He felt jittery and worn out and crazy and it was just too much. He just needed something to distract himself, someone to talk to, anything. Dick was always a very social person. He wasn’t used to not talking, to being all alone. ‘Is Bruce going to keep me here forever?’ the thought scared Dick more than he would ever admit. After being awake for about an hour, Alfred came in with breakfast.

“Alfred!” Dick cried, relief seeping into his voice, “Can I leave my room today?” Dick watched in trepidation as Alfred delicately set down the breakfast tray. 

“Master Richard,” Alfred sighed and looked Dick in the eye for the first time in days, “I’m afraid not.”

“Please Alfred, I’m going crazy in here.” Dick pleaded with him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could remain trapped with so much unused energy. “I just want to go home.”

Alfred stared at Dick for a second before seeming to decide something. Slowly, he walked over to where Dick was standing by the bed. “Sit with me,” Alfred nodded to the bed. Dick stared at Alfred as he slowly sat down. Alfred followed suit. “I know this must all seem so strange right now,” Alfred started softly, “but I’ve never seen Bruce care about someone the way he cares about you. He would do anything for you.” 

“Even let me go?” Dick asked weakly. 

Alfred smiled sadly, “Anything but that. He needs you, Master Richard. I don’t think he could survive another year alone in this house.”

“That doesn’t mean he can just kidnap the first orphan-“ Dick choked on the word, “boy he comes across.” 

Alfred shook his head, “I think he loved you long before you became an orphan, long before you became his son.”

“I’m not his son!” Dick stood up and turned to Alfred sharply, “I just want to go home!”

Alfred grunted as his old legs lifted him off the bed and he stood up, “You are home.” Alfred patted him once on the shoulder. He locked the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse details: Bruce keeps Dick isolated in his room for three days. There is the implication that he has locked Dick in a closet before, and he threatens to do it again.
> 
> Just so everybody knows, I don't approve of anything Bruce is doing in this fic. No one deserves to be treated like Dick is treated in this story. Please take care of yourself and don't read this if it's too much. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below, please! I love every single person who gave me kudos and/or sent me a comment in the last chapter.


End file.
